I'm in love with my best friend
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: A girl shows up at a wedding, where she wasn't invited. And oh. Did I say that she was in love with her best friend, who's the one getting married?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello everyone. Some of you may or may not have been reading my other story "Trapped in the two towns" but I really hope you like it. And yes, I'll be writing another chapter very soon. _**

**_However, I had an idea for this story for a while now, I just turned it into a ANB story. Plus, there really isn't to many RodXRio stories out there. _**

**_Enjoy. As always, reviews are always welcome._**

* * *

This is a wedding.

And people say that, you don't show up to a wedding unless someone had invited you.

Especially, wearing blue jeans.

Yeah, people say that, but look at me! I'm at a wedding, wearing blue jeans, and no, I wasn't invited. Hi. I'm Rachel, but everyone calls me Rio.

Huh? What's that? Why am I at a wedding when I wasn't invited?

Well, I... Was invited, but the bride to be hates me and doesn't want me here. But I cannot-I won't miss my best friends Rod's wedding.

Especially when he's making the biggest mistake of his life.

You may think that I'm being unfair right? But I can explain. Just let me explain...

You see, Rod and I had been best friends ever since I moved to Echo village three years ago. He really helped me a lot when Dunhill gave me the large farm land. And we would do everything together. We even go into the city sometimes. And that's where this whole thing started.

A year ago, Rod and I was at a small coffee shop in the city when he saw her. A blonde girl walked into the shop and walked over to our table. "Hi there," she greeted us, giving Rod a cute smile.

Back then, it didn't bother me when Rod and the girl, Elizabeth, had started dating, but now, if I could turn the clock back to that day, Elizabeth wouldn't be marrying Rod today.

I'm telling you all of this because I think I'm in love. I'm in love with my best friend. And on top of that, Elizabeth really doesn't love Rod at all...

Oops, got to hide. Rod's coming. He doesn't know I'm here. Will explain more in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay he's gone. Good. I didn't want Rod to see me. Well, now that he's gone, I probably should explain this whole thing, huh?

Okay, okay,

Well, I guess I should explain how Rod and I became good friends first.

Well, like I said before, I moved to Echo village three years ago. And Rod was the one of a few people who really helped me a lot. It was him, Allen and Neil. Dunhill, Hana and Emma helped me a lot too, but Rod, Allen and Neil were a lot closer to my age, and I would spend most of the time hanging out with the guys.

Why?

Well, I'm not like most girls. You see, I'm a tomboy. Don't get me wrong, Michelle, Tuna and the other girls, are nice and all, but I prefer hanging with the guys. Plus, you try explaining football to Michelle. Did that once and it didn't go so well. "How do you win the game again?" she asked me. I just sighed.

Anyway, the guys and I would just hang around the restaurant, talking. Rod and I would talk about sports, Allen would always asks me if he could cut my long brown hair, and Neil only went to the restaurant to flirt with Felicity, the waitress.

On one Saturday afternoon, Rod and I was having lunch at the restaurant, when Emma walked in. "Look at you two, the two of you would make a cute couple!" she told us, winking at us. We looked at each other, laughing. "We're just friends." Rod told the woman, still laughing. This was before I had feelings for Rod, so I laughed along. Back then I thought that the idea of me and Rod as a couple was silly. I thought that I would never liked Rod in that way.

When we met Elizabeth on that day we went into the city, she even asked us if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. "No, we're just friends." I told her.

"Oh really? I guess it's my lucky day then. I'm Elizabeth," she told us, handing Rod her number. "Call me," she added, walking away.

Rod didn't want to call the girl at first, but I told him that he should go for it, and he agreed.

See?! That's why I said I wished I could turn back time!

If I didn't open my big mouth, Rod and Elizabeth wouldn't be getting married today.

However, if I didn't say anything, I wouldn't be crushing on Rod right now either.

Ugh!

Life is hard.

If I didn't have a crush on Rod right now, I would've miss out what a great guy he really is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rio?"

Shit.

"Rio? What are you doing here? I thought you wasn't invited."

Shit, Shit, Shit. "Hey Henry, well, I...I wasn't, but I..."

"Just couldn't stay away from your crush, could you?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey. At least I told my crush how I felt before she got married to someone else."

"Again, shut up! First off, that doesn't count. Tina already had a crush on you when you move in to help me out. Next, you know I couldn't tell Rod while he was dating the little evil witch, known as Elizabeth."

"Whatever. And yes you could've. You had plenty of chances to bring it up."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, I should go help Rod,"

"Uh hey don't tell Rod that I'm here, or anyone else in this case. EspeciallyElizabeth."

"Whatever. And there's no way I'm talking to that Witch. I never liked her. Anyway, see you later."

"Bye."

Well, That was close. Hopefully Henry won't tell Rod that I'm here. And hopefully Elizabeth won't find out. She already hates me.

What's that? Why does she hate me?

Well...

That part of the story will come later. Promise.

Now I should explain how I started having feelings for Rod, huh?

Okay, okay, let's see...

Like I said, I didn't start having feelings for Rod until after he started dating that... That little blonde monster. And after I had broken up with my ex boyfriend, who I also met in the city.

What? Who was my boyfriend? And why did we break up?

Oh. Right. I should at least share that first, huh? Well, my ex boyfriend, Zack, cheated on me with another girl, Anna, who is one of my best friends now.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, how can I be friends with a girl who also dated the same guy as me, right? Well... We weren't friends at first. Nope. We would always fight and blame each other about the Zack thing.

The fighting had stopped as soon as Anna and I had found out that Zack was dating a third girl, while he was dating us. Yup. Zack dated three girls at once. Can you guess who's the lucky girl number three?

Yup. Bingo! You've guessed it. It was Elizabeth. The same Elizabeth who is getting married to Rod today. And Elizabeth and Zack are still together. See? Evil! Elizabeth is evil.

Anyway, back to Rod. Now I'm going to explain how I started to liked Rod.

Anna, Henry and I was hanging out at Chez Clement's restaurant, when Rod and little miss I'll just have have some earth water, walked in.

What the hell is "earth water"? Water is water!

Anyway, for some reason, something had clicked when I saw him. Like, it's like the Harvest Goddess was trying to tell me something, you know?

The kiss probably didn't help either.

What kiss?

Ah, well, We were at a party at Allen's and Allen was drunk, and he dared us. Yup. Allen made us kiss. Rod and I wasn't really drunk. We don't drink. But Allen doesn't know that. So, we went along with it. And I cannot lie, the kiss was good. I liked the kiss. I don't know about Rod, but I liked it.

Back to the restaurant, when I saw Rod with Elizabeth on that day, I don't know, my heart started beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I took so long with this, and please enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. **

_**By the way I hope you don't mind the song I used is one of my favorites. **_

* * *

God. Now I have that stupid song in my head. You know...

* * *

'I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl'

'I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry'

'This is surely not what you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say'

'Don't say "Yes", run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said,' "Speak now."

'Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be'

'She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me,

You wish it was me,

Don't you?'

'Don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said, "Speak now."

Don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

Your time is running out,

And they said,' "Speak now."

'Oh, la, la

Oh, oh

Say a single vow'

'I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's the silence, there's my last chance.

I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you.'

'I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl'

'So, don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said, "Speak now."

And you say, "Let's run away now,

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.

Baby, I didn't say my vows,

So glad you were around

When they said,' "Speak now."

* * *

Stupid song, I know, but it's true. The lyrics in that song are true. Don't you see? I'm that girl. I wasn't invited to the stupid wedding. And I think Rod's making a huge mistake. He shouldn't be marrying Elizabeth. He is blind. Rod doesn't see the evilness in her. But again, she acts all nice around him anyway. Ugh, I wish there was a way to show Rod. I wish there was a way to show him everything. Her evilness, her second lover, everything. I also wish that I told him. I wish that I told him that I love him. I really love him. If only he knew. If he knew, I would be the one marrying Rod, not Elizabeth. Or if he doesn't feel the same way about me, at least he wouldn't be marrying Elizabeth today. If he doesn't love me back, I still want the best for him. He's still my best friend, after all. Ugh, I shouldn't be here. Why am I here anyway? Elizabeth doesn't want me here. I should just leave. No! I can't. I want to see my best friend get married. Even though he's making a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

And now I'm crying. Why am I crying? I should be happy. This is a wedding. Not mine, but it's still a wedding. My best friend's wedding. That I wasn't invited too. I want to see Rod, but I can't. Who knows what Elizabeth would do if she sees me here. You know what? Fuck. Fuck her. Who cares. Who cares what she says or do. This is a wedding. My best friend's wedding. I'm seeing him and I don't care what she does to me. So move already. Why am I not moving? Am I really scared of Elizabeth? Okay, maybe a little. Well, can you blame me? The girl is scary. Plus, I'm also scared to face Rod. I shouldn't be, but I am. What would he do if he sees me? Would he hate me for lying to him? I told him that I couldn't make it to his wedding, but here I am. I showed up to the stupid wedding. A wedding that shouldn't be taking place in the first place. God. I'm crying again. Okay. Here I go. I'm doing it. I'm going to go see Rod. Here I go. Any second now. Any second now. Okay. Here I go. Wait, I don't even know where he is...

* * *

Rod's P.O.V.

I was getting dressed when Henry walked in. "Hey." he greeted. "Hi." I greeted back. "Well, this is it, my last moment as a free man." I laughed.

"I know, right?" he laughed along. "But Elizabeth is a great girl." he put a arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, she is."

Henry's P.O.V.

I lied. I hate Elizabeth. She is evil! Evil I tell you. Evil. I know it. Reo knows it. And Anna knows it. But Rod doesn't see it. This is madness. He shouldn't be marrying Elizabeth, he should be marrying "Rio!"

"Rio?"

Crap! What did I just say?

"What about Rio? Reo's not here. But I wish she was."

I sighed. "Uh... nothing, nothing. Never mind. Forget that I said anything."

"No. Tell me. What about Rio? Henry, is she here?"

I panicked. "Uhm,"

"Well? Is she here?"

"Y-Yes, she is, she's here because she loves you."

"What?"

Shit. What did I just say?

Rod's P.O.V.

"Rio loves me?" my eyes widened. I had no idea. She loves me. I just couldn't believe it. Do I feel the same way about her? Well, she is a good friend. And she is a kind person. And... Wait, there was that kiss we had shared at Allen's party. Well, we were dared, but still... It was surprisingly good. Am I making a mistake?

"Rod, sweetie, it's almost time for the wedding to start." I hear Elizabeth's mother called out. "Coming!" I called back.

Henry's P.O.V.

I am a dead man. Rio is going to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. I...uh...had been having writer's block for a while, but I'm back with a new chapter. Also I'm planning to end this story soon, as you know, the wedding's about to start, ^^' however, I may or may not have a plan for Rio and Rod in future chapters to keep the story going. :) enjoy!_**

* * *

Rio's P.O.V.

Well, I couldn't find Rod, but I found Elizabeth. Well, more like she found me. Shit. She found me and tied me up. I can't move. Help...anyone...help me. "Elizabeth, this is madness. Let me go." I watched her as she was putting on makeup.

"I don't think so," She faced me. "I'm not letting you tell Rod the truth about me."

I rolled my eyes. "He deserves to know the truth, Elizabeth. You and your family are evil. You're only marrying him so that you and your family can get close to Dunhill and turn Echo Village into a shopping mall." I've overheard Elizabeth and her dad talking about their evil plot just right before she found me and...well, here I am.

"You'll thank me later. Echo Village soon will be popular. Is that what you and that old man wanted?"

"Yes, but not by turning it into a mall Elizabeth. Echo Village should be left alone. We love our town, and you even don't love Rod. Seriously he's a great guy..."

"Is that why you came here?" My eyes widened. "Yeah I know about your little crush on him Rio. I know everything about you."

"H-how?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth opened the door and guess who walked in...Zack...great. "Is everything alright in here-Rio? What's going on? Elizabeth why is Rio here and why is she tied up? This is going to far Elizabeth. First, you talked me into turning Echo Village which I learned to love into a mall, now this? Let her go."

"..." What? I was speechless. Is this the same guy who cheated on me last year? What happened?

"This is why we broke up Zack. I thought you were on my side! I don't know who you are anymore." She snapped. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have a wedding to get to. Stay here and watch her and don't let her go." Elizabeth added before she walked out the door.

I sighed. I'm never getting out of here.

Zack faced me. Seriously what happened to him? "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. "You never cared about me. You cheated on me remember? Just go away. Maybe I'll die right here."

"No." He walked towards me. I will not let a friend die on my watch." He untied me.

"Friend?" I questioned. "Since when we were friends? You used me Zack. What happened? And since when you liked Echo Village?"

He looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Rio. About everything. The way I've treated you, for cheating on you, everything. I was a idiot, and it took a town like Echo Village to make me realize my mistakes and I hope we can be friends."

"Who's the girl? I know you, Zack." I giggled.

"Alright." He sighed. I don't know her name, but she works at the restaurant. After Elizabeth had broke up with me, I went to the restaurant. I guess I was feeling a bit down, because the girl, assuming she's the waitress, saw me and talked to me. Elizabeth and I was staying at the inn, as you probably know, and we were fighting about the town. I told her that she shouldn't go through with the mall plan, and that's when Elizabeth broke up with me. I know how you worked so hard to get the town back, and I didn't want to see it go to waste. This was before I met that girl though. Now enough about me," he grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To stop Rod from marrying Elizabeth, silly. I know you like him."

He knows? Wait that's how Elizabeth knew. I paused.

"You coming?"

"Uh, yeah I'm coming, it's just I can't believe you're doing this for me, thank you." I paused again. "And the girl's name is Felicity."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I'm excited. I can't wait to dump that loser known as Rod. And I can't wait for the lame town to turn into the shopping mall daddy was planning. Everything's perfect. Just perfect. Rod's clueless, Rio's tied up, Zack's-oh who cares about him. The point is, everything's in place and no one will get in my way! Am I making a mistake? Nah. The plan will go on. In ten minutes, I will get married and after the wedding, I'll be dumping Rod like he's a piece of shit he is. He's a sweet guy. I hate sweet guy's. But he really is easy to push around. That's why I picked him as my victim. The guy literally would do anything for me. Anything. I did my homework. Meeting Rio and Rod in that coffee shop was no accident. I've been spying on Echo Village and the villagers who lives there for three years now. At first, the town was empty, but then, all of the sudden, people started to move in. What. The. Hell. There's no way one girl could build the whole town all by herself. There's no way. It's impossible. I even can't do anything without breaking a nail.

* * *

__**_A/N: Don't worry more Rio and Rod moments coming up in next chapter, thought I'd get Elizabeth's point of view in before I forget haha. As always, reviews are always welcome thanks for reading! (Sorry for the short chapter) Enjoy! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long with this but I'm ending this fic coon. One more chapter...**

* * *

Rio's P.O.V

I sighed. This was it. The moment of truth. I looked up at Zack.

"You can do it," He patted my shoulder. "I'll be here if you need me."

"You're not in the wedding?"

"No. I came to stop Rod too. However I wasn't expecting to see you here. You should be the one who should stop the wedding."

"What happened to the guy I knew a year ago?"

"He grew up, Rio. He grew up." He gave me a smile, "Now go. Go stop that wedding."

"Right," I paused, "Ah..."

"What?"

"Do you still play the guitar?"

"Um, not often anymore, why?" He questioned.

"Do you at least have your guitar with you? if you don't play, I do. I have an idea of how to stop the wedding." I grinned. This has to work. it has to...

Zack looked at me, "It's in my car, let's hurry."

* * *

With Zack's guitar in my arms, I'm waiting behind the curtains watching everyone. Everyone's here, even Soseki. It's good to see my friend here like this, especially since he has back and leg problems. It's good to see everyone, actually. Man, it wish I was with them. Hell, I wish I was the one marrying Rod instead of that bitch Elizabeth. I wish I could tell Rod the truth about that she-devil.

"I wish Rio was here."

huh? I peeked out of the curtains to see Allen and Neil.

"I don't. I wish I wasn't here."

"Jealous? Are you jealous of Rod or something?" Allen said sarcastically.

Neil rolled his eyes, "Why would I be jealous of a guy who's very clueless? Elizabeth brain washed him and you know it."

"True," Allen shrugged. "I'd like to give that bitch of a girl a piece of my mind."

"We all do," Neil patted the hairstylist's back, "We all do."

"He's just mad at the she-devil because she wouldn't let him touch her hair." Henry approached the two. He better keep his mouth shut about my whereabouts.

"Just shut up, Henry. Just shut up." Allen crossed his arms. "What do you want anyway? I thought you were with Rod?"

"He asked me to find you, he wants to speak to you." Henry said innocently.

"Of course he does." Allen walked away, the other two men following behind.

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want anyone seeing me just yet, I made an mistake of letting Henry seeing me, the boy can't keep a secret for long. I'm surprised that he kept his mouth shut, far as I know.

* * *

The wedding had started, with me still hiding. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to come out. It has to be the right moment. Otherwise I'd look stupid.

"And if there's anyone here that doesn't think that these two should be together, Speak now or forever hold your peace."

And there it is. The one line I was looking for. I waited a bit before making my move. I stepped forwar, all eyes on me.

"I don't think this wedding is a mistake. You're making a big mistake Rod, Elizabeth isn't the right girl for you, please don't do this, please." I started crying, "Please….."


End file.
